Story Thirteen: The Great Sinbad the Sailor
by SpelCastrMax
Summary: The famous pirate arrives in Agrabah searching for his lost treasure.


STORY THIRTEEN: The Great Sinbad the Sailor  
  
AT LAST I FINISH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em and you know it.  
  
Author's Note: This is not a cossover story. My Sinbad is not the animated Sinbad/Brad Pitt in the Dreamworks movie. This is just a random Sinbad. I think it is evil to mix Dreamworks with Disney (since I enjoy both) so I didn't. Just thought I'd tell everyone that so they wouldn't start thinking that this was a crossover. Thank you. Did I mention that this is not a crossover...oh, I did. Good.  
  
Story 12: Celeste traveled through time.  
  
The atmosphere in Agrabah had been tense for weeks. Everyone lay in wait for the sorcerer Mozenrath to make his move against the city. Aladdin's two children and their friend amused themselves with silly games to take their minds off the coming threat.  
  
One day, Kalil had set up a treasure hunt on the palace grounds that two teams (Mira, Iago, and Carpet versus Celeste, Abu, and Genie) competed to finish. Aladdin and Jasmine chose not to join in the game. Instead they remained indoors to wonder over their current defenses.  
  
"You know, you two really should get out more," Iago commented to the Sultan and the queen before the game.  
  
Aladdin opened his mouth to give his reasoning, but his son cut him off. "It's okay, Father," he said trying to sound cheerful, "Mira and I know you're busy."  
  
"Thanks Kal," Aladdin replied with a sigh and turned back to the long Greek scroll laid out on the table in front of him.  
  
Kal and Mira both had their heads hanging as the group proceeded out to the garden. "Oh, c'mon," Genie sympathetically said, then became a 1990's blonde teenaged girl and in a Valley Girl voice stated, "Like who needs 'em? Don't like teens totally not need anyone?"  
  
Mira wrapped her arms across her chest. "We haven't even had meals with our parents lately. I can't believe I can miss two people who I see everyday."  
  
Their human friend sighed loudly, "I'm having a serious sense of dejavu."  
  
"What's that?" Mira questioned.  
  
Genie stated, "Dejavu, the feeling you have done something you have done before." He then multiplied and repeated the phrase over and over again.  
  
Celeste let out a loud grunt cutting Genie off. "Just because your parents choose to work themselves to death doesn't mean we can't have fun. Now, Kal, are you going to give us those hunt lists or not?"  
  
So, the two teams split and tried not to think of the two people still indoors.  
  
A man in a dark turban with his face covered watched from the shadows of one of the palace balconies as Celeste happily read off the list. "You guys, there's only three items left. 'The restraint of a pest'..."  
  
Genie turned into a giant cockroach. "This kind of pest!"  
  
The monkey made a disgusted noise. Celeste shook her head. "I think it means Peeve's collar. Abu could you go get it, please." He saluted and headed off to the annoying pet's corner of the garden.  
  
"We also need a 'symbol of Aladdin's love for Jasmine'. Any ideas?"  
  
Genie made a "pah" sound. "That's easy. It's flowers." He transformed into a Heidi with blonde braids. "I'll get those while you get the last one."  
  
Celeste nodded and read off the last item while Genie skipped away. "A liquid of life." Her mind searched but couldn't come up with an answer. At last, she ran to Kal who was patiently sitting by the fountain waiting for the first team to arrive. His face was stoic as she rudely requested, "Give me another clue."  
  
"That wouldn't be fair" was his only reply.  
  
"Neither is making me play this game for my freedom," she replied. Celeste meant it as a joke against Kal's bossy nature. However, to the mystery man watching it seemed like an odd captive situation.  
  
She held out her arm to the prince. "Is the last item blood? Do I need a knife to play this game?"  
  
His face remained emotionless so as not to give her any hints. "Is that what you think it is?"  
  
Celeste rolled up the list and tapped it against her chin as if it would help her think. Genie and Abu arrived just as she let out a yell. "It's water! We win!"  
  
The man spying decided he had seen enough and crept into the palace. He found the sultan and sultana talking in the throne room over a long table about battle plans.  
  
The man drew his sword and stealthily approached them. "You must be the famous Aladdin," he spoke catching the couple's attention.  
  
Al was about to reach for his weapon, but the mystery guest came closer pointing his blade at Jasmine who only frowned in annoyance.  
  
"I've come for my treasure," the man told them, the strip of material covering his mouth moving with his breaths.  
  
"Who are you?" Aladdin asked as he studied the man.  
  
Instead of answering, he demanded, "The Gauntlet of Mozenrath, where is it?"  
  
Aladdin glanced anxiously at the sword he had neglected beside the throne before replying, "Wait...what? What do you want the gauntlet for?"  
  
"I don't have to answer to a villain like you," the stranger growled. At that moment, Jasmine knocked him back with a kick, giving Al a chance to leap at his sword.  
  
The two blades clanked against one another. "You want the gauntlet," Aladdin responded, "You have to go through me."  
  
"Not a problem. I have no patience for ex-heroes."  
  
The two men moved about the room, their swords constantly crashing together. Aladdin had managed a cut at his opponent's arm followed by a question of whether he still wanted to fight or talk like civilized men. The stranger replied by slicing at Aladdin's hand. The others ran in from the garden upon hearing the battle.  
  
Both the fighters paused to face the spectators. The stranger called out, "Celeste, get behind me."  
  
The girl only stared at him with a fearful face. She edged behind Kalil while Almira glared at the mystery man.  
  
His eyes changed from determined to sad. He pulled down his mask. "Celeste, it's me." He was about Aladdin's age with a rough five o'clock shadow across his chin. His deep blue eyes added to his handsome, roguish features.  
  
In reply, she silently slipped her hand into the prince's and shook her head in confusion.  
  
A growl came from the man who once again pointed his sword at Aladdin. "What did you do to her?!"  
  
"Nothing," the sultan defended, "She lost her memory. Who are you?"  
  
He glanced once again at the girl as Abu and Iago both protectively perched on her shoulders. "I am Captain Sinbad," he sighed, "I came for my treasure."  
  
Aladdin gaped. "Sinbad? *The* Sinbad? The most honorable thief on the seven seas."  
  
"What treasure?" Jasmine questioned, "Do you mean the gauntlet?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow and seemed to want to laugh. "That evil glove. Why would anyone consider that thing treasure? No, I'm talking about my daughter, Celeste, who you kidnapped."  
  
"They didn't kidnap me," she yelled, "Mozenrath's minions did. And how do I know you're really my father?"  
  
Sinbad's eyes changed to a paler shade with his depression. He obviously had not planned for his "treasure" not to know him. "I know that when you are upset you tie everything up in the knots I taught you. I know that your favourite food are those rolled up flat bread things...probably because that's the only thing your mother knows how to cook. And I know that you have a scar on the small of your back to the left of your spine. It's where you were scratched by that three horned Cyclops on the isle of Barja."  
  
Celeste swallowed hard. She pulled up the end of her shirt in the back and turned for her friends to check. Sure enough, Mira found a small scar.  
  
Genie leaned in and commented, "Ouch."  
  
"A Jinn!" Sinbad called in panic.  
  
"No, he's a friend," Celeste protested.  
  
The blue man stepped away from Sinbad and his sword. "You know, your family has serious genie issues."  
  
The famous sea captain smirked at Genie and at last sheathed his sword. "You say Mozenrath was who took you."  
  
"How do you know about Mozenrath?" Al questioned as Jasmine inspected the cut on his hand.  
  
Sinbad had relaxed considerably. "Didn't Celeste tell you? Oh, right, the memory loss thing. How do you know about him?"  
  
"We fought him for years," the sultan boasted, "Who do you think killed him?"  
  
"Hmm, nice work, but it didn't get rid of him." The sailor plopped down on one of the cushions surrounding the table, asking before taking a couple grapes from the fruit bowl. He didn't seem to care that his arm was bleeding. "When Celeste was a little girl she started talking to some invisible friend. She'd tell us that everything that went wrong on the Nomad...that's our ship...was always Mozenrath's fault. There was a pet, also. What was his name? Xerxes.  
  
"Almost everyday she'd be crying because he had yelled at her or frightened her. Her mother and I didn't think anything about it. We figured she was just lonely being the only child on the ship and was getting into mischief as a result."  
  
Celeste whispered to Kal, "Mozenrath did say that to me. He told me that we used to do everything together."  
  
Sinbad continued with his tale. "When she was a little older, the small pranks changed into malicious acts, things that almost seriously wounded a few of my men. Now, my wife had always been teaching her little bits of magic so many of the things that happened could still be linked to the imaginary friend theory. Then, one day, Celeste performed a powerful spell that no one we knew had ever taught to her. It took us a while to believe it, but realized that Mozenrath was real; the spirit of a sorcerer using a little girl to do his dirty work."  
  
"Why was it that only I could see him?" Celeste inquired.  
  
Genie shrunk down to a child's size and his face resembled Haley Joel Osment holding a box. He whispered, "Sometimes kids have a sixth sense about stuff." The box in his hand shook and he yelled before tossing it out the window. He whispered again, "I see copyright infringement."  
  
After a shake of his head, Sinbad went on. "The only way Celeste convinced Mozenrath to leave her alone was by telling him we'd find his gauntlet for him. It worked. He faded away for a long time. But, about a year ago, Celeste disappeared and all that was left was a bed of black sand. We assumed that it was because we had yet to retrieve the gauntlet. When I heard that the famous hero, Aladdin, had it I thought I'd come here to bargain for it. I left my wife in charge of the ship and started to Agrabah straight away. Then I saw Celeste and jumped to the conclusion that you were helping Mozenrath. Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem," Aladdin replied, "Happens sometimes."  
  
Iago rolled his eyes. "Yeah, except we're usually the good guys. I can't wait until Cassim comes tomorrow. I think I'll spend a few months with him. I have a feeling it'll be less confusing."  
  
Celeste avoided Sinbad's gaze. "As long as we're on the subject of missing relations, I have to ask Cassim about Aladdin's brother."  
  
The sultan creased his brow. "I don't have a brother."  
  
"No, but you did. I heard your parents talk about him when I was in the past." She gasped and turned to Sinbad. "Hey, if I'm your daughter that means I'm really not from the future at all! Why would Mozenrath make me think I was?"  
  
"Two reasons," Al spoke up, "To make you forget where you're from and to make it more desperate when he took you from us. Stealing someone to another time period is a pretty big distraction."  
  
"The future?" Sinbad chuckled, "You always said Mozenrath promised to show you how to time travel." He seemed to have the same laid back, adventurer's spirit as Aladdin, however he was obviously more reckless. A hot tempered boy who only grew up when the situation called for it. His dark ponytail poked out from under the small dark turban wound loosely about his head. His shirt was open in the front revealing a scarred chest. A round medallion dangled from his neck. His pants fit snuggly into his tall boots.  
  
Celeste found herself staring at the boots the most. They were nothing special, just brown leather attached to a worn heel, yet her eyes didn't move from them. "You stole those!" she at last exclaimed.  
  
Sinbad glanced at his outfit, deciding which article of clothing she was referring to. "Oh, the boots. Well, you told me to steal them."  
  
"Celeste, did you just remember something?" Mira asked.  
  
The girl smiled. "I think so. A nobleman pushed me down because I had accidentally stepped on his boot and smudged it. I was so angry."  
  
"And that's when you had me take them," Sinbad finished for her, "I would have completely given up piracy if you hadn't kept encouraging it as revenge against rude royals."  
  
Celeste's entire face was beaming. More memories were rushing into her mind and all she could do was grin. At last, she said, "Hi Dad."  
  
The captain smiled back. "Hi Celeste. Get over here, you little sea urchin, and give me a hug."  
  
The girl did so without a thought to the spectators with faces painted in mixed emotions. She pulled back once again and began to ramble, "How's Mother and Doubar and Ron..."  
  
"Slow down," Sinbad laughed, "So you remember who you are now? Well, Everyone's fine, but I think we should talk about what happened first. How did Mozenrath take you?"  
  
The smile faded from her face. "He didn't. I went with him. I tried to tell you; in Baghdad..."  
  
Sinbad also lost his grin. "Baghdad. I should have guessed that you'd remember Baghdad."  
  
"What happened in Baghdad?" Jasmine questioned.  
  
"Can we just forget that it happened?" Celeste suggested.  
  
For a brief second, Sinbad's face regained a smile. "Still not a big one for fighting, are you."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Aladdin commented, "She seems to argue with my son enough."  
  
The captain nodded. He watched his daughter carefully realizing that she was going to try and block out the memories she had just regained. "She ran away," he told the others, "While we were...visiting Baghdad. She became part of a group of..."  
  
"They were my friends," she gently argued, adding under her breath, "At least they paid attention to me." Her eyes stayed upon the curved end of her shoes. "It isn't important," she continued forcing a smile. "I have to feed Peeve. I'll be right back."  
  
With here gone all eyes were back on Sinbad. Iago whistled, "I think she was more cheerful when she was a paranoid amnesia patient."  
  
The captain took a coin from his sash and began juggling it over his knuckles out of nervous habit. Genie, taking the form of an ace reporter from the nineteen forties pushed a massive microphone into Sinbad's face. "Captain, can you explain your daughter's behavior? Inquiring minds want to know!"  
  
"Mozenrath used to possess Celeste," he told the others bluntly, "He'd take control of her body for hours at a time so he had a body to contact his allies with. My crew and I knew we had find the gauntlet before his messages could reach whomever it was he had called for help from. Well, Celeste felt like she was falling into the background of she ran off one day while we were following some clues in Baghdad.  
  
"She met a group of kids who were wealthy, but stole for the mere sport of it. They liked how she knew some many little tricks. I think the lead boy would have kept her around forever if he could have. Still, my wife found her and brought her back to the ship. Celeste said she wanted to stay in Baghdad, something a plan and the boy. She was scared to stay on the ship that night." Sinbad paused to watch the prince of Agrabah flinch at the thought of Celeste liking a nameless boy in Baghdad.  
  
Jasmine coaxed, "What did you do?"  
  
"Something foolish, I sent her to her cabin. The next morning she was gone." He at last concealed the coin back in his sash and offered the listeners a raised eyebrow. "So I guess I got what I deserved. I didn't listen to her and then she was gone."  
  
Mira was the first of the group to speak. "Now what happens?"  
  
"You have the gauntlet," the sea captain pointed out, "Give Mozenrath what he wants and get him out of our lives."  
  
"It's not that easy," Aladdin responded scratching his head, "He's trying to come back to life, that's obvious."  
  
"He also wants us dead," Jasmine added.  
  
"Could we just skip the obvious details?" Iago complained.  
  
"What we don't know it how he plans to get a new body and when he' going to attack."  
  
Jasmine stepped foreword and formally addressed the pirate, "Captain, we would be honored if you stayed in the palace and helped us."  
  
**********************  
  
Celeste seemed happy to have her father there, despite his accusations about Baghdad and their last day together. Aladdin set everyone to work to thoroughly pick at every written document from Jafar's lair, checking for anything that could give insight to Mozenrath's plans.  
  
The prince took his orders from his father without expecting much else. He transported scrolls from one table to another, making piles to keep track of what he had already read. He continually would peer through the door behind him and across the hall. He had a perfect view into the other room where Celeste and her father were scanning every word in front of them.  
  
Tired of gazing, Kalil crossed the corridor and lightly knocked on the doorframe. Celeste smile broadly at him and wasted no time in approaching him for a chat.  
  
"How are you and your father getting along?" he asked in a whisper, glancing over at Sinbad who was busy rearranging a stack of scrolls.  
  
"Quite well, actually. Too bad I can't say the same thing for our search." Celeste sighed and leaned against the wall. "So I'm the daughter of a captain. I don't feel any different. Do I look any different?"  
  
The prince smirked. "No, but if you start to grow gills or something I'll tell you."  
  
"It is nice to have my memory back," she added, her eyes shining.  
  
Kal was barely listening. His mind was trapped upon two topics, his parents and Sinbad's words. At last, without thought or tact, he asked, "Why did you want to stay in Baghdad?" He tried to keep the twinge of jealous from his tone as he continued, "Was it because of a boy?"  
  
"Boy?" Celeste squinted in thought then her eyebrows rose with realization. "Oh, him! That wasn't a boy...well, he was but Mozenrath was in his body. You see he promised that if I came with him to find the gauntlet, he'd take me back to a time before my parents stopped noticing me. Plus, he promised to leave and never return."  
  
"You believed him?"  
  
"Of course not. I may have been upset, but I had known him most of my life; I knew better than to trust him. It was just that, at the time, it seemed like a better plan than my father's wild goose chase. You know what you heroes are like. You only want things your own way."  
  
Kal nodded, offering her a smile as he felt one problem dissolve from his mind. "I better go back to work. I'm not sure if my eyes can stand too much more of this though."  
  
Celeste waved when he turned to leave. She returned to the table where Sinbad spoke without looking up from what he was reading. "You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend."  
  
His daughter tried to frown at the fact that he had been listing in, but all she could do was stutter and blush as usual. "Kal's not my...he's my friend. Nothing will probably ever happen. I mean, I like him and all...I actually more than like him. Did I just say that? I must be completely obvious."  
  
Sinbad let out a loud laugh. "Not completely. Wait until I tell your mother. She spent half of her life trying to run away from palace life. Now her daughter has gone and fallen in love with a prince."  
  
Celeste sat on a cushion across the table from her father. "Mother never told me she was nobility?"  
  
"Sure. At least she was up to the day when I came and rescued her." His eyes dazzled at the memory, "I sailed a far north as I could until I found a giant island where the people were white and the land was green. There was a great timber palace where your mother was some kind of lady in waiting to a princess."  
  
"You probably were trying to steal from her," Celeste put in.  
  
"Actually, I was, but she fought back. I don't quite recall how we went from battling to her coming on an adventure with me. I do know it was pleasant experience. So pleasant that I married her after our first voyage together. You should be very thankful to that voyage."  
  
Celeste laughed, then un-expectantly rose from the table and awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you, Father. I really did."  
  
He patted her arm, his eyes shining with happiness. "I missed you also." Then he turned so he could properly embrace his daughter. "I'm just happy that you're safe."  
  
Kal saw the father-daughter bonding from the other room. It warmed his heart to see Celeste so happy to have her family back. His watching was interrupted by his own father running in. "Find anything?" the sultan questioned.  
  
"Not yet," the prince replied.  
  
"Keep at it." Al turned to leave, but Kal called out for his father, ready for a man to man talk.  
  
However, as his voice box tensed and his father surveyed him in wait, all the boy could say was, "Nevermind. It's not important."  
  
__________________  
  
WATCH FOR STORY 14: Wonder by Wonder  
  
Answers and relationships begin to come to light. 


End file.
